


Turning Tragic

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things fall apart, the center cannot hold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vampmogs whose wonderful feedback urged me to write a character exploration of Faith for him.

You can feel the moment when she slips away.

Her eyes go blank, shutters fall, leaving you reeling from her retreat like a punch in the gut.   
You want to beg her, shake her, scream.   
You want to tell her how it was an accident.

It doesn't matter – he doesn't matter – all that matters is us.

We're the Chosen Two.  
We're five by five, girlfriend.   
We're flying so high nobody's gonna bring us down.

You want to grab her hand and run.

Maybe if you run fast enough you'll find liftoff.   
Maybe she'll remember what it felt like to fly with you.   
Maybe she'll forgive you for not being perfect like her.

But you know she never will. She's already gone, left you behind and you can't fly alone – not you.

And you hate her for that. You hate her almost as much as you love her.   
But most of all, you hate yourself for loving her when she'll never love you back.  
And pretty soon all that's left is hate, churning in your gut, shivering across your skin.

And damned if you don't do what you always do when you're feeling something strong – you share it with the world, no questions asked.

You give and you give and do they ever say thank you?   
No. Never. 'Cause life's a bitch and so is Buffy.  
And no matter how hard you try, the bitch is never gonna give you a break.

So you learn to stop asking and start taking – if you can't have love, you'll settle for hate.


End file.
